1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved tonal pitch indicator mechanism for a tympanum of a kettledrum.
2. The Prior Art
Kettledrums are widely used in a variety of musical settings and are collectively known as tympani while the musician playing the same is known as a tympanist. The kettledrum is formed by tightly stretching a velum of suitable plastic material or calf skin as the tympanum over the open end of a hollow, hemispherical surface which is the "kettle". A fleshhoop engages the periphery of the tympanum and encircles the open end of the kettle an incremental distance below the lip of the kettle to form a collar. A counterhoop is placed over the collar in engagement with the fleshhoop. Tuning screws, and more recently, a foot pedal mechanism in combination with the tuning screws, is used to force the counterhoop against the fleshhoop in an adjustable manner to selectively alter the tension of the tympanum over the kettledrum and, therefore, the tonal pitch of the tympanum.
Conventionally, the desired tonal pitch of the kettledrum is obtained by the tympanist changing the tension on the tympanum while striking the same until the desired tonal pitch is heard. Skilled tympanists are aware that each kettledrum has its own peculiar tonal pitch characteristics. This is usually a result of the shape and size of the kettle and variations in the thickness and quality of the tympanum, particularly when calf skin is used as the velum. Furthermore, temperature and humidity changes encountered, including those between the beginning and end of a performance, are also known to cause changes in the tonal pitch of the kettledrum. Accordingly, it is also necessary for the tympanist to periodically readjust the tension on the tympanum to maintain the desired tonal pitch during a performance. The musical score will also frequently indicate a change of tonal pitch for the tympani thereby requiring the tympanist to selectively change the tension on the tympanum and, therefore, the tonal pitch of the kettledrum. However, adjustment of the tonal pitch of a kettledrum by the historical method of listening for the desired tonal pitch while changing the tension of the tympanum is undesirable, difficult and distracting, particularly during the performance of a musical score.
Tuning indicators have been provided in the art. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 355,971; 3,163,075; and 3,163,076. However, each of these devices incorporate an arcuate dial pointer device which does not lend itself well to placement on either side of the kettledrum at the preference of the tympanist since changes reverse the direction the arcuate needle traverses the dial and causes confusion for the tympanist. Desirably, a tonal pitch indicator should have a marker which moves upwardly or away from the tympanist to indicate a higher tonal pitch and downwardly or toward the tympanist to indicate a lower tonal pitch. An arcuate dial does not accommodate this type of display. Furthermore, the mechanical linkages of these prior art devices can be adapted to different models of the kettledrum only with difficulty since each framework has a different configuration and dimensions.
Additionally, prior art tonal pitch indicators are, for the most part, permanently mounted to the kettledrum thereby interferring with the disassembly and shipment or storage of the kettledrum. This is particularly troublesome when the customary shipping container is not configurated to receive a kettledrum with a tonal pitch indicator permanently attached thereto.
It would, therefore, be an advancement in the art to provide a tonal pitch indicator for a kettledrum wherein the indicator is readily adapted to be removably attached to various modifications of the kettledrum. An even further advancement in the art would be to provide a tonal pitch indicator wherein a marker is movable linearly with a generally upward movement or movement away from the tympanist of the marker corresponding to an increase in the pitch and a generally downward movement or movement toward the tympanist corresponding to a lowering of the pitch of the kettledrum. Such an invention is disclosed herein.